


A Night at the Opera

by MoonwalkingCrab



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Even if no one wants to admit it, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Mislabelling Emotions, Pear Floating, they're totally in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Supreme Leader orders you to meet with a rich senator you don't say no. Even if it does mean a night out with the person you're totally not dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at the Opera

**Author's Note:**

> An expanded version of a minific I wrote on [tumblr](http://moonwalkingcrab.tumblr.com/). Now with added fluff.

Hux smoothed down his dress uniform for what felt like the hundredth time. He never did like wearing white, it dirtied far too easily, a magnet for flaws. He wrinkled his nose at the thought of any imperfection marring his evening. Glancing around the hanger everything seemed up to standard. The place was buzzing with activity, technicians on their rounds, stormtroopers on patrol, a few officers giving sideways glances at the dressed up General. Hux felt slightly smug, just because he didn’t like wearing white, it didn’t mean he didn’t look good in it.

His foot tapped in irritation as he looked at his chrono. He just wanted the night to be over and done with and it hadn’t even begun. Per Snoke’s orders he was meeting with a politician, a First Order sympathizer with much needed connections and Hux was determined to make a good impression. Why this impression had to be made at the opera of all places he really wasn’t sure.

His uncertainty stretched to encompass his escort for the evening. Snoke had insisted that Hux take Kylo Ren as a bodyguard on the off chance of something untowards happening, and Hux wasn’t about to start arguing with the Supreme Leader. His stomach shifted uncomfortably, this was too much like a date for his own liking.

He and Kylo Ren didn’t date, they fucked. Okay there was that one time they shared dinner together, and that time with the bubble bath and those times when they met for caf after their shifts. But apart from that, they didn’t date. Hux could barely stand the sight of the man, who was walking towards him now. He looked good. Shit.

Kylo was dressed in a variation of the First Order uniform, pure black and form fitting, the coat altered to flare out at the back, much like his preferred robes. His hair was loose and soft, framing his face in that irritatingly oh so perfect way. Hux wanted to grab it, mess it up, do something to distract himself from the swooping feeling in his chest.

“Hux.”

“Ren.”

Kylo cocked his head, eyes giving Hux a once over, “You look nice.”

To his utter hatred Hux felt himself starting to blush, the heat spreading up his ears. If Kylo noticed he didn’t say, something which Hux was eternally grateful for. Kylo could be quite considerate sometimes when he wasn’t making Hux’s life a living hell. Hux cleared his throat, “You look very nice as well.” He offered his arm, “Shall we?”

They walked arm in arm to the main concourse. The city was brightly lit, tall buildings glittering above them. Of course it wasn’t quite as spectacular as some of the core world planets, but for Hux it was enough for a sophisticated evening out. Kylo’s arm was a warm pressure against his own and Hux found his gaze flickering to the other man more often that not. Occasionally he’d catch Kylo doing the same, a jolt of electricity shooting through him every time their eyes met. This was unusual. Rage, yes. Unwavering sexual tension, yes. Fluttery butterflies in the pit of his stomach, what the hell was he supposed to do with those?

Kylo’s eyes went wide as he gaped up at the opera house, a spiked shining monstrosity that was exactly to his tastes. In shining letters the opera’s title ribboned across the outside ‘ _Spirits in the Valley_ ’. They stood by a frothing fountain, Hux shifting from side to side, aiming to keep his composure. This meeting was important for the Order and he didn’t want it marred by the sudden eruption of all too human _feelings_.

Hux breathed deeply as Ren’s large hand came to rest on the small of his back. It was almost reassuring. Hux hated it. He envied the other man, so free with his feelings, always acting on instinct, overwhelming in every sense of the word. He supposed he could kiss him, or kick him in the shin, both would be equally effective at getting rid of that stupidly adorable lopsided smile.

Hux was drawn out of his reverie by the plummy tones of a protocol droid. “Excuse me sir, might you be General Armitage Hux?”

Hux straightened, eyeing the shining droid up and down, “Yes? Can I help you?”

“I fear I must apologise sir, my master, Senator Da’aran will be unable to meet you this evening. He asks that you have a pleasant night at the opera and should it be agreeable to you he will pay for a hotel room so you may meet in the morning instead.” The droid held out a credit chit and Hux’s eyes widened, if the senator could hand our platinum chits freely for hotel rooms then the Order definitely needed him.

Hux turned to Kylo who was wearing what could only be described as a filthy smile and felt his own lips quirk in response. “Very well. I expect him to be there in the morning. The First Order doesn’t wait around often but I will make an exception. Please tell him I will comm him with my hotel information and we can meet first thing tomorrow.”

The droid bowed before shuffling off and Kylo turned to Hux grinning. “Free hotel room! We should go now and pick out the fanciest place we can find.”

Hux patted at Kylo’s arm. “Now, now, I fully intend on getting our money’s worth, but in the meantime, we’re all dressed up, we might as well go to the opera. I have the feeling you’ll like it.”

Kylo rolled his eyes, blinking back memories of the long dull shows Ben had been dragged to by his mother. But Hux’s hand was warm in his, and he was smiling and he just looked so damn good in white, Kylo couldn’t help but follow him in.

All thought of Hux fell by the wayside as the opera began. It was the story of the seventh battle of Ruusan, the crashing, dizzying blur of the last days of war. It was a mixture of floating, glittering effects and singers of all species acting out on stage. The lights went down casting a blue glow across the audience and Hux found his hand in Kylo’s lap. The music started low and soft, carrying just a hint of something more, the promise of an epic crescendo.

Hux watched Kylo more than the opera, completely absorbed by his facial expressions, how he leaned forward during the melodic cacophony of the thought bomb, smiled with joy at the pronouncement of the rule of two and how he gripped tightly at Hux’s hand during Zannah’s Rainfall Aria.

He may not have watched the opera, but he was still entranced. It was as if a spell had been cast upon him in the dark. All he could think of was seeing that smile again, having Kylo watch him with the same intensity.

As the curtain lowered, before the lights went up Hux leaned over in his seat. Cupping Kylo’s chin with one hand he brought their lips together, stomach butterflies swarming as Kylo responded with enthusiasm. They were both gasping as they pulled apart.

“So,” Kylo raised his eyebrows, pulling Hux to his feet, “hotel now?”

“Yes, hotel now I think.”

They wandered along the glittering avenue in search of the fanciest place they could find. Their hands brushed together as they walked and Hux was torn between grabbing Kylo and lacing their fingers together and tearing his hand away, cradling it to himself as if burned. That was what Kylo did to him. Fire raced through him at every touch, igniting his limbs, burning away all logic to leave him with once again, _feelings_.

Kylo had stopped, face lit with a golden glow as they stepped beneath the grand columns of the _Imperial Palace_ hotel. Hux turned to him, “I think this might be our place.”

The interior was lit by grand chandeliers glittering with crystals like falling stars, reflected back upwards by the polished marble floor and shallow reflecting pool in the atrium. “Hm.” was all Hux said before marching over to the reception to smile at the woman behind the desk. 

It was disarming, thought Kylo, the complete change in Hux when he smiled. It was as if the sun had shone through a gap in a stormcloud. Hux would hate that analogy, Kylo made a note to tell him later.

Moments later Hux was walking towards him brandishing a pair of keycards. “I trust the penthouse will be suitable for you?” Kylo nodded, already walking towards the elevator.

It was a gigantic confection of gilt and glass, it even had a couch, which Hux took one look at and moved to stand ramrod straight against the wall. Kylo moved in close, one hand coming to rest above Hux’s shoulder, looming over him like a shadow. His gaze flickered down to Hux’s lips and Hux simply rolled his eyes, “Really? You are so predictable.”

“Fine, I’ll stop then.”

“I didn’t say that.”

Kylo smirked, pressing the length of his body against Hux, who had grabbed his collar to pull him in closer. Their tongues danced together as Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux’s slim frame, lifting him to press against the wall of the elevator. Hux pulled back and pushed ineffectually against Kylo’s shoulders, “Stop that. I need to wear this again tomorrow. We don’t have a change of clothes.” He tutted as Kylo set him back on his feet, pulling invisible hairs from the pristine sleeves. 

That was the problem with white thought Kylo. He couldn’t help but want to mark it, mess it up. Hux’s skin was a prime example. He could see it just under that starched collar. Well if Hux didn’t want the uniform wrinkled then the only choice was to take it off. He reached for the topmost button with gloved fingers only to be jolted as the elevator stopped, the doors opening with a ping.

“After you,” Hux gestured towards the giant double doors, one hand still straightening his uniform. Kylo grabbed the keycard and stepped into the penthouse, already unzipping his tunic. He was definitely going to make the most of this room.

It was huge, the transparisteel windows giving a panoramic view of the city lights but far enough above the glow that the stars were visible. It was almost romantic, if you were into that kind of thing. Hux felt his shoulders start to relax, he still couldn’t believe the senator was agreeing to pay for all this. His rooms on the Finalizer were spartan, just enough to live in with almost no personal effects save a shiny green rock Kylo had brought him once. And he only kept that because Millicent liked it.

He turned to see Kylo already half undressed, clothes strewn across one of the plush armchairs. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Kylo shrugged, “Well you said it yourself, we don’t have a change of clothes. Might as well take them off now to keep them clean.”

Hux couldn’t fault that logic.

He quickly divested himself of the uniform, flapping away a pair of large hands, “No Ren, that isn’t helping. Stop it.” Kylo pouted, heading immediately for the minibar. Hux grabbed at the room service menu while Kylo gathered a number of small bottles, mixing them into something that Hux was almost certain would be no good for his health.

Through some glass panelled doors was a hot tub. Of course there was a hot tub. Hux seriously hoped it was regularly cleaned, unfortunately, it appealed to him. His mind was consumed with thoughts of Kylo, naked and bubbly and oh so warm. Later, his mind told him, later. For now he occupied himself with the room service menu, determined to order only the most expensive dishes.

Kylo slid him a drink that tasted of burning and Hux shot him the nastiest look possible given his and Kylo’s state of undress. Honestly he couldn’t be angry at the man for long. Especially when he was shirtless. Unconsciously his eyes slid to the dessert section of the menu, something with whipped cream might be nice.

In the end they ordered a little of everything, eschewing the elegant dining table for a spot on the floor, food spread around them. “Hey Hux-”

Hux turned towards Kylo only to feel a cold slice of fruit pressed against his face, the sticky juice smearing itself across his cheek. Hux blinked, “What are you doing?”

“I’m feeding you fruit, it’s supposed to be sexy!” The slice of pear fell to the carpet with a wet splat, Hux stared at it, before looking back towards Kylo. It was so hard to believe that this ridiculous man struck terror into the hearts of many. His powers could stop blaster bolts, tear into people’s minds, influence their every thought, and yet here he was, floating a pear. Hux felt an odd clench in his chest, no doubt due to the rich food, and grabbed at a bowl of berries, bringing them to sit next to him as he delicately lowered himself onto Kylo’s lap.

Large hands immediately found his hips and Hux could feel his body already starting to heat up. He grabbed the sweet red fruit between his fingers before bringing it to Kylo’s mouth to stain it even pinker than usual. He felt Kylos tongue stroke against his fingertips, eagerly lapping up the sweet juice. Hux almost purred, “See, this is how you make it sexy.”

“I stand corrected.”

Holding a berry between his lips Hux dipped down, the taste of the fruit slowly turning into the much more interesting taste of Kylo’s mouth. Kylo pulled him ever closer, pressing their bodies tight together.

He pulled back with a dazed look in his dark eyes, “Mmm, we should definitely go on dates outside the Finalizer more often.”

“Oh, so we’re dating now are we?” said Hux stretching to wrap his arms around Kylo’s neck, “Well, if you insist.”


End file.
